The Anything and Everything Talkshow!
by xxxNam-niCxxx
Summary: A talkshow where you can dare any Shugo Chara character anything you want and even ask then any question you want. This may seem like anyother Talkshow, but its not! Last chapter, A/N, Read Please!
1. Intro

Nami: Hey there whats up. This is my first Shugo Chara story, **The anyting and Everyting Talkshow!**.

Amu: Thats right and Nami-chan is hoping that people will review the story, ^^.

Nami: Yep, and I know its like I'm taking the same idea as everybody else has, but I'm just feeling left out. When I read other Shugo Chara talkshows, there from other autors i know, so now I'm creating my own SC talkshow.

People claps

Nami: Ok, so now let me introduce the characters thats going to be in this talkshow. You all know her, and you just seen her, the main character of Shugo Chara, Amu-chan!

Amu: Thank you, and i'm glade to be here, Nami-chan.

Nami: You welcome Amu. Now next we have the boy whose always acts preverted to Amu, Ikuto-kun!

Ikuto: Whatever, i'm only here because Amu is here.

Nami: of course you are, now we got Tadase and Kukai-kun!

Kukai: HEY EVERYBODY!!!

Tadase: Hello *Smiles and bows*

Nami: Next, we have the boy who I love the most, and seems like alot of others do to, NAGIHIKO!

Nagi: Hello and thank you for having me here, Nami-chan.

Nami: O dont mention it Nagi, and call me Nami.

Nagi: Ok, Nami *blushes alittle*

Nami: Your welcome *smiles back*, anyways, We have Rima-chan, Yaya-chan and Kairi-kun!

Yaya comes running in with dragging Rima and Kairi with her.

Rima: YAYA! LET GO OF ME!

Yaya: Oh, sorry Rima-chan. Oh HIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kairi: *mumbling to himself* why am I here again.

Nami: *heard him mumble* Your here Kairi, so that people can ask you questions or dare you do do things. *Looking back at the screen* well, tats it for this chapter, I hope that you people review, because if you do then you may become a co-host to my story. Also, if you want to dare or ask question to a character thats not here, then you can!

Amu: so please

Nagi: read and

Yaya: REVIEW!

Nami: and remember, dont be afriad to ask crazy questions or dares!

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. The first questions of the day

Nami: Hello and welcome back to '**The Anything and Everything Talkshow' **with your host. ME!!!

Nagi: Don't forget about us, Nami

Nami: How can I, you guys are the star of the story *smiles at nagi*. Anyways lets go to the first review.

Rukia: Which is from, ME!

Nami: Did I forget to mention, that Rukia here, is going to be one of my co-host!

Ikuto: Well now you did, so on with the review!

Nami: Ok!

_Rukia111_

_Yo, Nami-chan!  
Eh? Every single one of my co-hosts are making talkshows! Eh?  
Anyway, can I be the co-host, please? And your pretend sister!Kuukai: Hi, Kuu-chan! Can I be paired with you in the talkshow?  
Amu: Eh? Do you like Tada-chan or Ikkun?  
Ikuto: Hm. I guess you couldn't escape me after all. Bwahaha! You will never escape my torture, Ikuto, face it! Oh, and go get eaten by sharks, then regenerate, then again, and again and again...and this is going to be very amusing.  
Oh yeah, can you include my charas too if I'm the co-host? They're called Shirayuki, Karin, Sasu, and Aki. Thank you.  
Nami: Be Nagi's pretend cousin!  
Nagi: Can I be your very besty best friend?  
Amu: For the last freakin' time! Tadase, Ikuto, Kairi, Nagihiko, or Kuukai? It better not be Kuukai!  
Nami: Make me the co-host, please!  
Oh, and here you go, Amu: A special Ikuto key chain! Please don't drool over it like you did in Wolfie's talkshow...  
Ikuto: Don't worry, even if we argue about it, you are not my brother. I just happen to like calling you baka nii-san.  
Anyway, good luck with the talkshow, and here are some cups of hot chocolate for everyone! Yup.  
Bye,  
Azure Rukia, Kuukai fan_

Nami: well of course you can be a co-host Rukia, I already said that you were one and yes you can be my pretend sister, I already get crazy with my older brother.

Rukia: Yay *XD*

Nami: So Kuukai, do you want to be paired up with Rukia?

Rukia: *stares at him for an answer*

Kuukai: *starts blushing* um well I guess, but I have to get to know you more first.\

Then suddenly Kuukai's hand was handcuffed. He looked at who did it and saw that Rukia handcuffed them together.

Rukia: Oh don't worry, Kuukai, well get to know each other more. After all were now going to be cuffed together, foreeeevvveeeerrrrr!!!!! *starting to look at crazy*

Kuukai: um Nami, I think there's something wrong with Rukia-san

Nami: oh there's nothing wrong with her, Kuukai, she just loves you that much. But anyways Amu-chan, answer the next question!

Amu: Um well I like *whispers the name*

Nami: what was that Amu, can you repeat that?

Amu: I LIKE IKUTO, HAPPY!

Nami: actually yes I am, are you happy Rukia?

Rukia: *still holding on to Kuukai* what!?, oh yes, yes I am, as long as Its not my Kuu-chan, then Im ok.

Ikuto: So Amu, you like me hm, this would be intresting.

Nami: Ah, Ikuto, Rukia wants you to get eaten by sharks and then come back alive again, and do it all over again.

Ikuto: pish, like I would really do that, I rather be here with Amu *starts to walk towards her, but then Rukia stops him*

Rukia: Oh your doing it Ikuto! And if you don't then I'll chase you.

Ikuto: yea right, like you can force me to.

Rukia: you wanna bet? *and with that Rukia started to chase Ikuto out of the room, dragging Kuukai with her since they are both handcuffed together*

Nami: *sweetdropped* well there gone. Sure Rukia, I would add your Shugo chara's

Shirayuki, Karin, Sasu, and Aki: Hi everybody *waves at the screen, then goes playing with the other Shugo chara's*

Nami: Oh yea if you to know these are my Shugo chara's, Kaito, Yugi, Sora and Luna! say hello guys

Kaito, Yugi, Sora and Luna: Hi people! *then leaves as well*

Nami: ok now back to the Q's

Rukia: Finally!

Nami: when did you came back and wheres Ikuto?

Rukia: just a few sections ago, and as for Ikuto

Somewhere in a shark tank

Ikuto: AH SOMEONE HELP ME!!! *Then gets eaten by a shark*

Back to the show

Nami: ok, well Rukia, me and Nagi are pretend cousin's, but I do want to be more, that is if he wants to.

Nagi: You can be my friend Rukia-san *smiles at her* and maybe we'll be more Nami, lets see.

Nami: *pouts cutely* well I hope so, but anyways, its now time to bring back Ikuto-kun!

Ikuto: Finally, it wasn't fun being eaten by sharks you know *glares at Rukia*

Rukia: so at least I got you back, Baka Nii-san!

Ikuto: oh shut up

Rukia: *sticks her tongue out at him*

Nami: well that's it for Rukia's questions, and by the way, thank you for the hot chocolet and the encouragement.

Rukia: Your welcome, now the next person is from InsaneWolf42

_InsaneWolf42_

_Hii Nami-chan!_

_I hope I can get along with you in this show!Anyways...  
Ikuto or Iku-pon: Um...have some cookies  
Amu: Go dye your hair blue, cut it short, get some blue contacts,go to Ikuto and say that you wanna be like him!  
Kuukai: What'cha doing right now?  
Rima: Want some poisoned cookies? Yes? Here ya go!*shoves poisoned cookies in her mouth*  
Tadase: Dress up as Amu!  
Utau: Fall in love with...Nikaidou!  
Yaya and Kairi: Go hide in a closet!* has a bomb in her hands*  
That's it for now!Bye!_

Nami: I hope we can get along too Wolfie

Wolfie: yep, yep *smiles*

Nami: well Ikuto heres your cookies

Ikuto: thank you, at least someone is nice *glares at Rukia*

Rukia: *looks away whistling*

Nami: Ok then, Amu, you know what you have to do.

Amu: fine fine, *then goes doing everything Wolfie told her to do* Ok, *goes up to ikuto* Hi Ikuto, do you know, I WANT TO BE JUST LIKE YOU *smiles cutely*

Ikuto: *still eating the cookies, when Amu came up to him looking like him. He almost chokes* um, okey!?

Nami: alright anyways, Kuukai, what are you doing?

Kuukai: trying to find a way to get these handcuffs off of me

Rukia: no can do Kuu-chan, I have the key so you cant escape from my love.

Wolfie: I can help you if you want * takes out a big chainsaw*

Kuukai: *sweetdropped* oh that's alright, I'm good

Wolfie: *pouts, but puts the chainsaw away* fine. Rima here are some cookies *stuffs the poisoned cookies in her mouth*

Rima: *mouth filled with poisons cookies and cant choke it out because Wolfies hand is on the way* swfsrsrwredwresfdsf!!!!!!!??????

Nagi: what did she say?

Nami: I don't know!

Rima: *still choking on the cookies, so she then fainted and fell on the floor, not moving*

Yaya: *starts poking Rima, with a stick she suddenly had on her hands* I think Rima-chan is dead *continues to poke her*

Nami: of course, oh well we can bring her back later. Now Tadase, heres amu's clothing, now get dressed! *starts pushing him towards a changing room*

A few minutes later…

Tadase came into the room dressed up as Amu, blushing.

Nami: wow, Tadase, you look good dressed up as Amu

Tadase: re-really!!! *still blushing*

Nami: *nodding* yep, don't you think so Amu

Amu: Tadase-kun, you look, you look, AMAZING!!!

Tadase: u-um thank you Amu-chan *Blushes even more*

Nami: Ok, Utau, come in here, your needed.

Utau comes into the room.

Utau: What?

Wolfie: I want you to fall in love with Nikaidou!

Utau: I cant possible fall in love with someone like him.

Wolfie: do it

Utau: Never

Wolfie: DO IT!!! *takes out chainsaw from before and looked like she was about to attack Utau if she didn't do as said*

Utau: fine *goes up to Nikaidou* Nikaidou, I love you, will you go out with me *she had a cute look on her face*

Nikaidou: *taken back by what utau said* Sure, lets go now *and with that, he took Utau's arm and left to go on a date with her*

Nami: Okey?!, well now, Yaya, Kairi, you know what you must do.

Yaya: Roger *salutes like a military person does, then grabs Kairi and went into the closet*

Kairi: ………..

Yaya: Now what?

Wolfie: *smiles evilly as she has a bomb in her hands* Now, you stay in there as I throw this in there. *she throws the bomb in the closet and it explodes with Yaya and Kairi in it* HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!, I win!

Nami: alright, well that's it for today's show!

Nagi: Hoped you all liked it

Wolfie: don't forget to read and review! *then continues to laugh maniacally because of the deaths of Rima, Yaya and Kairi*

Rukia: and to add a review with questions and dares *continues to hold onto Kuukai's arm*

Nami and Nagi: *arms linked together* Bye! *waves to the screen*

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


	3. The Crazy Wolfie

Nami: Hello again people, and welcome back to **'The Anything and Everything Talkshow' **with your host, Me!

Rukia: don't forget your co-host, me

Wolfie: and Me

Nami: and our stars of the show, the Shugo Chara gang

SC gang: HI!!!

Nami: ok now to the first reviewer of the day

Wolfie: which is from ME!!! HAHAHAHAHA, you guys better be ready *looks at the Sc gang* HAHAHAHAHAHHA!!!

Nami: ok, on with the questions,

_InsaneWolf42__  
_

_Hi Nami-chan! And of course my little imoto Ruki-chan!  
Well I ave to say that was a really good talkshow you know..I laughed when you made me kill Yaya and Kairi...actually I wanted Yaya and Kairi to be safe and the others die but this way it's more fun!And I updated my show...Hope you're happy.  
Iku-pon:Since you are the guy I like the most in shugo chara...Go out with me! And rejection is a big no no*takes out chainsaw*  
Amu:Why don't you revive Rima with a kiss? *smirks*  
Nami: How about you kidnapp Nagi and put him in a room with mirrors so that he won't escape?( He is a secret narcisist after all...did I spell narcisist correctly?)  
Nagi: Cut your friggin hair so that I won't be jealous!  
Rima: how about you die again?*takes knife and cuts her throat open while laughing*  
Rukia:I'm really evil in this one, right?  
Kuukai: I'm the same age as you lol...dye your hair green...  
That's all!_

Nami: I am happy Wolfie, and I'm glade you like my story.

Wolfie: well it is good

Nami: Thank you, now on to the questions

Wolfie: yes, yes you should.

Nami: Okey, well Ikuto are you going to go out with Wolfie?

Wolfie: *has the chainsaw out, just in case he says no*

Ikuto: um well do I have a choice?

Wolfie: NO!!! YOU BETTER GO OUT WITH ME!!!*starts the chainsaw*

Nami: well theres your answer, unless you want to get cut in half with a chainsaw.

Ikuto: Fine lets go

Wolfie: Yay *puts chainsaw away, grabs Ikuto and runs off for a date with him, but then Nami stops them* what?

Nami: not intel the chapters over, then you can go, plus you still have questions

Wolfie: *grumbling* fine

Nami: ok the next question, is for you Amu! *looking at the q-cards with questions on them*

Amu: ok, what do I have to do or say?

Nami: you have to revive Rima with a kiss

Amu: A KISS!?

Wolfie: yes a kiss, *then takes out chainsaw* IS THERE A PROBLEM WITH THAT?!

Amu: *scared of Wolfie* n-no W-wolfie

Wolfie: good, NOW KISS RIMA OR DIE!!!

Amu: ok *goes up to Rima's dead body and kisses her on the cheek*

Wolfie: ON THE LIPS

Amu: do I have to *looks at Nami*

Nami: *looks at q-card* actually you don't Amu, because Wolfie wasn't specific on where you should kiss Rima. So I guess Rima is revived now

Rima: *wakes up* what happened?

Nagi: Amu-chan kissed you and you woke up

Rima: AMU KISSED ME?!

Nagi: it was on the cheek Rima-chan

Rima: Oh

Nami: Anyways, Wolfie, I'll put Nagi in a room of mirrors later ok?

Nagi: what *O_O*

Wolfie: fine, but at least cut his hair?

Nagi: WHAT?! *O.O* why my hair?

Wolfie: because I'm jealous of it, NOW COME HERE SO I CAN CUT IT *Takes out a pair of scissors*

Nagi: *runs behind Nami* Nami do I have to *looks at her cutely*

Nami: *stares back at him, trying to resist* must resist.

Wolfie: come on Nagi, I wont hurt you

Nagi: NO!

Rima: *getting up from the floor, goes behind Wolfie, takes the sissors, go up to Nagi, goes behind him and Cuts his hair*

Nagi: *starts screaming like a girl* !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! My hair, what have you done to my HAIR?!

Wolfie: She cut it, dua, and now I'm happy because I'm not jealous anymore.

Nami: *goes up to Nagi and starts patting his back* there there, Nagi, it'll grow back

Nagi: Do you know how long it will take?

Nami: Yes, yes I do, because I have long hair too and plus I can make it grow back after all, this is my story, I can do what I want to do here. In fact, I have the shugo chara who can help me. KAITO!

a little Shugo Chara came in the room, it was Kaito, one of Nami's gardien characters.

Kaito: yes

Nami: Character transfromation

Kaito: Ok

Then Namin and Kaito had done a character transfromation to be Slient Magi (bare wit me, XD). Se then takes out a magic wand

Silent Magi: To make things as before I want Nagi's hair back the way it was, and since I'm the author, it will happen (lol) Magic trick!

Suddenly all of Nagi's hair that was cut off, came back on and it looked like nothing had happened to it.

Nami: Happy *she turned back to her regualer self, while Kaito went back to the other charas*

Nagi: yes, thank you Nami *then kisses her on the cheek*

Nami: *blushes* your welcome. Ok, the next question, um Wolfie wants to kill you again Rima

Rima: WHAT, WHY, DIDN'T SHE ALREADY KILLED ME BEFORE?!

Wolfie: *rolling her eyes* Hence the term, again. Now stand still *takes out a knife and cuts Rima throat open* HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Rima: *falls over dead, again*

Wolfie: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Nami: ok, now Rukia, do you think Wolfie is evil here?

Rukia: evil, OF COURSE SHE'S EVIL HERE, SHE JUST CUT NAGI'S HAIR, KILLED RIMA TWICE AND EVEN KILLED YAYA AND KAIRI

Nami: Ok, now Kuukai, die you hair green

Kuukai: fine fine *dies his hair green* happy

Wolfie: *stops laughting to answer him* Very *then continues to laught crazly*

Nami: okey, now on to the next Reviewer

Nagi: *Happy again* this is from rockerchara13

_rockerchara13__  
_

_Hey peoples!! ...I dunno' what to say now, so--To the dares/truths/questions!!  
Amu:Why is your hair pink?  
Ikuto:Can you sing? One of my friends said you could...I don't believe it!  
Ok bye byes!_

Nami: So Amu, why is your hair pink?

Amu: well its not Pink anymore, since the last chapter Wolfie wanted me to die my hair blue, but its Pink because….Because….I don't really know why, Mama and Papa never told me why

Nami: okey, and Ikuto do you know how to sing?

Ikuto: I do know, but really do it much as my sister does.

Nami: *nodding her head* ok, now on to the last reviewer

Rukia: which is from Me!

_Rukia111__  
_

_Hi, Nami-chan!  
I'm a co-host? Yay!  
Now, for the daily stuff...  
Kuukai-SAN: Ah, I see you don't like me? How mean...(goes to sob in corner) But I'm not a maniac, Souma, I'm just a girl that admires you and your awesome athletic abilities. Well I'm not going to go crazy or anything. Demo, don't be so mean--I nearly cried after seeing your reaction. And I'm going to break the handcuffs--after you really truly like me. You're so nice to me in other talkshows! (sniff and cry) Oh, and please ditch the honorific, you're freaking me out. It's Rukia-chan, or Ruki-chan. Here's some cookies for you.  
Nami: Aren't you making Kuukai a little too mean? But anyway, here are some cookies, give them to Nagi-kun please!  
Nagi: Hm...ditch the san honorific like Souma over there. I prefer Rukia-chan or Ruki-chan.  
Ikuto: Do you hate me that much? I'm sorry if I hurt you physically, it's just that I was in a very, very bad mood, and now, I am very very sorry. Gomen. So, how to make it up to you...I won't torture you for two chapters, okay?  
Nami: Sing Everlasting Luv by Daigo from Breakerz and type up the lyrics. Oh, yeah, my sotry with my OC Akira Rikai is going to come out soon. Help me with the title for the new story. Thank you.  
Kuukai: If you hate me, then just say so. Then I'll try my best to get better. The way I am now isn't good enough, ne? Demo, I think I'm abit younger than you, not older. I'm twelve, born in November.  
Yup.  
That's it for now. Amu, have an Ikuto key chain.  
Bye,  
Azure Rukia, Kuukai fan_

Nami: Well Kuukai, you don't like Rukia?

Kuukai: well its not that I don't like her, its just how clingy she is towards me, after all she did handcuffed us together *raised his handcuffed arm*

Rukia: so you hate me? *pouts cutely at him*

Kuukai: *blushes and looks away* I don't hate you Rukia-chan, just let me get to know you better *looks back at her*

Rukia: ok, oh here are some cookies *gives Kuukai cookies*

Kuukai: *smiles and takes the cookies* thanks *then kisses Rukia on the cheek*

Rukia: *O///O*

Nami: *smirks* well Rukia, it seems that I'm not making Kuukai mean, seeing how he kissed you on the cheek. *then looks at Nagi* Rukai don't want you to say san anymore

Rukai: *out of her lala land* yea, Nagi, No Rukia-san

Nagi: Ok, Rukia-chan

Rukia: *smiles* better

Nami: oh yea, heres some cookies Rukai wanted me to give you Nagi

Nagi: thank you *takes the cookies and starts eating one.

Nami: Ikuto, Rukia killed you in the last chapter because she was having a bad day, but now she wont torture you intel the next two chapter

Ikuto; gee thanks

Rukia: you should be happy because you won't know what I will do to you after these two chapters are up.

Nami: anyways, you want me to sing Everlasting Luv by Daigo from Breakerz,whose that?

Rukia: oh here's the lyrics to the song *hands Nami a sheet of paper with the song lyrics on them*

Nami: *takes the paper* Thanks. Oh the song is from Detective Conan opening 26?

Rukia: yep

Nami: Ok here I go:

_Konna nimo soba ni iru noni  
Boku no omoi todokanakute  
Tokei no hari wa makimodosenai_

_Tomo ni mita ano keshiki wo  
Wasure shimawanai youni  
Kioku no pazuru wo atsumete_

_Toumeina kimi no hitomi  
Utsuru sugata ano koro no boku janai keredo_

_EVERLASTING LUV  
Meikyuu no youni meguru sekai de  
Kawaranai omoi wo kimi ni_

_EVERLASTING LUV  
Ima wa mada ienai keredo  
Kimi dake wo aishiteru_

_(EVERLASTING LUV)_

_Ichido dake negai ga kanau nara  
Kaeritai kimi no tonari ni_

_EVERLASTING LUV  
Subete no nazo wo tokiakashitara  
Kimi to zutto irareru youni  
Tsunaida sono te wo hanasanai kara_

_Yume no naka de kimi ni sasagaita  
Itsuka kanarazu mukae ni yuku yo  
EVERLASTING LUV_

And done

Nami: so what do you think *looks at everybody*

SC gang: Wow

Nami: hehehe, thanx

Nagi: your really good Nami

Nami: *blushes* thanx you Nagi *then turns to Rukia* ok so I see that you want my help on a title for a Shugo chara story your creating?

Rukia: yes, I'm going to add my OC Akira Rikai in it, but I don't know what to title it?

Nami; well I can help if you tell me alittle about the story in your next review ok

Rukia: ok

Nami: I bet it's a romance with her and Kuukai right?

Rukia: *blushes* maybe

Nami: But like I said, I'll help if you give me an idea of what the stories about, and who knows you can add my character in it to *XD* just kidding

Rukia: who knows

Nami: Well Rukia, it seems that kuukai doesn't hate you, but wants to still get to know you better

Kuukai: yea

Rukia: ok, but I'm still keeping the handcuffs on so that we can get to know each other more

Kuukai: Fair enough

Nami: Well that's all the time today

Rukia: please read and review

Wolfie: OR DIE!!! *takes out chainsaw*

Nami: don't you have a date with ikuto now?

Wolfie: oh that's right *looks at Ikuto* COME ON CAT BOY *Starts dragging ikuto out of the studio*

Ikuto: Help me

Nami: no can do. But again Read and Review

Rukia and Kuukai: Don't forget to ask questions

Nami: Now I'm off to put Nagi in a room filled with mirrors, so bye *takes Nagi's arm and leaves the studio*

Rukia and Kuukai: see yea *waves*

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	4. The peranoid Nami

Nami: Hello again and welcome to '**The Anything and Everything Talkshow'** with your host me.

Rukia: Me as a co-host

Wolfie: And me as her second co-host.

Nami: As well as my only two reviewers so far, But anyways on to the first review.

_Akira Rikai_

_Gomen gomen, I was busy with homework again...  
Okay, so let me think of something from the depths of my evil imagination...  
Nami: Hmm, I have a very offensive question, sorry, but please answer it honestly. Do you like to compliment yourself and make the SC cast make you seem great and stuff? Because really, Everlasting Luv is a rather tiring song to sing. And oh! Next.  
Ikuto: Etto, when I mean I don't torture you, I don't, but I really hope you don't think I'm mean or anything. I mean, come on, you're my fourth favourite SC guy after Kairi-kun! Blue hair is awesome! My OC also should have blue hair...(thinks about it)  
Kuukai: Sorry if I'm clingy. I just read Wolfie's talkshow, and you said that you would jump off a cliff if I told you to. In here, probably not. Demo, I said that I got rid of the idiotic handcuffs, and that I hope we can at least be very besty best friends until you feel that we should change, okay?  
Hm.  
Can I sing Chance with the lyrics? I want to see every characters opinions, please. Oh, and Ikuto, do you like my talkshow or Nami-chan's talkshow more? WE ARE NOT COMPETING, I JUST WANT TO KNOW. AND YOU MUST ANSWER IN THE TALKSHOW!  
Okay, I'm in a panic attack because I have no idea whether I should switch No. 1 SC guy with No.2 SC guy. You know, Switch Kuukai from number one to number two while Nagi-kun moves up. Help me decide!  
Okay, that's it. Thank you! Oh, and let me finish the thing off with a different signature!  
Azure Rukia, Byakuya fan!_

Nami: That's ok, I haven't updated in a while because I was busy as well.

Rukia: Oh that's good.

Nami: *Reads the next part of the review* You think I'm always complimenting myself *Looks at Rukia*

Rukia: *Nods her head* I'm not trying to say it in a bad way, but you seem, to be acting like it.

Nami: Re-REALLY?! *Then looks at the SC Gang* Do you guys think I'm always Complimenting my self, tell me honestly.

The SC gang looks like they are unsure to answer.

Nami: ANSWER ME!!!

Ikuto: Yes, yes you do, you seem annoying when you act like that.

Amu: He does have a point

Tadase: *nods his head in agreement*

Kuukai: Well you do try to seem better then us and that you want to be the one always right.

Nami: WHAT, I DON'T DO THAT, I NEVER DO THAT, YOU ARE WRONG KUUKAI!

Kuukai: There you go, your doing it right now!

Nami: *looks at Nagi* Do I?

Nagi: *shakes his head yes* Sorry Nami, but you do sometimes.

Nami: *Looks at Rukia* WELL I'M SORRY IF I SEEM THAT WAY, BECAUSE I'M NOT LIKE THAT IN REAL LIFE, I JUST GUESS THAT IS JUST HOW I WRITE. IM NOT GOOD AT WRITING AS YOU CAN TELL, IM NOT GOOD AT MAKING THINGS FUNNY, IM BAD AT EVERYTHING WHEN IT COMES TO FANFICTION!!!!!!

Rukia: ….you don't have to shout, you know?

Nami: WELL SORRY, ITS JUST I GET PERANOID AT STUPID STUFF SOMETIMES, THAT I JUST HAVE TO ACT THIS WAY!!!

Nagi: Nami calm down

Nami: *looks at Negi* CALM DOWN, CALM DOWN, YOU WANT ME TO CALM DOWN. I CANT CALM DOWN, BECAUSE IT TAKES ME A WHILE TO GET OVER THIS STATE!!!

Ikuto: Wow, she really must be angry if she shouted at Nagihiko!

Amu: *hits him on the head* That's not funny, do you see she's upset.

Wolfie: *Sigh* I'll deal with her. *Goes up to the shouting Nami and hits her so hard on the head that she passes out* That's taken care of.

Rukia: what now? Nami is the host of the story, and she has yet to finish my review.

???: I'll finish it!

The gang turned around and saw a girl their age. She has long wavy hair and blue eyes. She was from another anime, Nami's favorite one, CCS. She is Tomoyo.

Wolie: Tomyo? Tomoyo from Cardcaptor Sakura? What are you doing here, this is a Shugo Chara story.

Tomoyo: I know, but latly besides SC, she has been obsessed with CCS, and I'm her favorit character, so I'm here for the Chapter. *The looks at Rukia* Gomen, she doesn't usually acts like this and I think what Nami-chan was trying to say was that she didn't mean to act the way you think she's acting. She just goes with what ever comes threw her mind, and when she doesn't know what to write, she shortens it. That's why when she sang Everlasting luv, she made it that everyone liked her song, so she didn't want to write everyone's reaction. Also Nami-chan likes to sing, so she does that a lot, that's why she made it that everyone likes her song, when people in real life likes it when she sings. Other then that, I know Nami-chan is sorry for shouting, because she does get like that sometimes. Please tell Her in the next Review your reply

Rukia: *nods her head* Ok

Tomoyo: *looks at the screen* I guess I will say the next Question. *Reads the next one* Ikuto-kun do you forgive Rukia for torturing you?

Ikuto: hm, maybe

Rukia: Maybe?

Ikuto: *looks away* Maybe!

Tomoyo: Anyways, Rukia is sorry for being clingy towards you Kuukia-kun.

Kuukai: That's ok, and Im glad that you took of the Handcuffs *raise hand that use to have a handcuff cuffed on it* and I would like beling your bestie best friend *Smiles*

Rukia: OK! *Smiles back*

Then suddenly Nami began to wake up

Nami: w-what happened?

Ikuto: You went totally crazy shouting at Everyone

Nami: WHAT! Oh gomen, I didn't mean it.

Rukia: That's ok, I did say in the review that it was an offensive question.

Nami: Yea so, that doesn't mean I had the right to shout, I just get like that sometimes.

Rukia: I know, Tomoyo told us everything.

Nami: Tomoyo? *Then she spotted her* Oh, Hi Tomoyo!

Tomoyo: Hi Nami-chan. I guess I should go now that your awake.

Nami: Why not stay intel the end?

Tomoyo: Ok!

Nami: Alright, now back to the review *Can you give me alittle more details on who sand this song, because I don't know which Chance your talking about.

Rukia: Alright I'll tell you on the next review!

Nami: Thank you, next Quetsion. Ikuto Which show you like more.

Ikuto; Rukia

Rukia: Really!

Ikito: its because you make it longer, its funnier and better then Nami's. Shoot this girl has only mainly two reviewers and that's you and Wolfie

Nami: *Wined* That's because Im still experiencing on writing humor, its not one of my best strengths. But then again, ikuto does have a point.

Ikuto: Told ya.

Nami: but yes, I think yours is better two, since you have a buch of people reviewing it and likeing everything you write.

Rukia: but you may get more reviewers if you continue writing

Nami: I don't think so that much. Well anyways, I think you should stick with Kuukai.

Rukia: Kuukai?

Nami: yes, but that's also because Nagi is my Number 1 SC Boy and I don't want to compete wigth you for him. Plus I think you and Kuukai fit well together.

Rukia and Kuukai: You do?

Nami: *nods* yep *Then she got a hold of Negi's arm* Mine!

Negi: o//o

Nami: *smiles* Now the next and last Reviewer

Wolfie: Me, FINALLY!

_InsaneWolf42_

_HAHAHAHAHA *puts chainsaw away*  
I loved it!You should update soon you know?  
Nagi: while you're still in that mirror room...*kicks the mirrors so that they are broken*  
Amu: This time revive Rima with a kiss on the lips!  
Rima: *takes shainsaw and cuts her half*  
Ikuto: Revive Yaya and Kairi!  
Nami: Kiss Nagi!  
Kuukai: Kiss Rukia...  
Kairi: Be my servant!Dress up as Amu..  
Amu: I'll torture you too...*glues a bomb on Amu's hand*  
Me: *covers ears*MUHAHAHAHAHA!  
Bye!*laughs maniacally*_

Nami: well the first part, Im not going to do because as you can tell Nagi's here and not in the mirror room anymore. But Amu, you have to revive Rima again by kissing her on the LIPS this time.

Amu: Fine! *Walks over to Rima's dead body and kisses her on the lips*

Rima: *wakes up, again* What happened.

Tadase: Amu-chan kissed you

Rima; oh that again.

Tomoyo: on the lips this time!

Rima: WHAT!

Wolfie: Oh shut up and die again *kills Rima with her chainsaw. She cut her in half* VICTORY !!!!!

Nami: Ok, now Ikuto Revive Yaya and Kairi

Ikuto: How?

Nami: I don't know do something

Ikuto: Fine *leaves the room, then comes back with two glasses of water. He then poured them on yaya's and Kairi's faces* Done!

Yaya: AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! A bomb! *hen starts running around the room*

Everyone: …

Kairi: … *just got up and said nothing*

Nami: Ok well *looks at the q-card then blushes* Y-you want me to kiss N-nagi?

Wolfie: *smirks* Yep, and you better do it, because I DON'T CARE THAT YOU'RE THE HOST OF THE STORY *Takes out an Ax this time*

Ikuto: Where's the Chainsaw?

Wolfie: I got borad of it, NOW DO IT? *Looks at Nami*

Nami: ok! *kisses Nagi*

Nagi: *Blushes*

Wolfie: good *the looks at Kuukai* KISS RUKIA *has Ax out*

Kuukai: *kisses Rukia*

Rukia: O//O

Nami: Kairi-

Wolfie: BE MY SEREVANT!

Kairi: Fine, fine

Wolfie: YES MASTER!

Kairi: Yes Master!*dress up as Amu *

Wolfie: good, now *looks at Amu* Amu here *gives Amu a bomb that suddenly glued to her hands*

Amu: Its stuck

Nami: yes

Amu: IT'S STUCK AND ITS ABOUT TO ESPLOUD! *then the bomb explouded and Amu is gone.

Wolfie: !!!!! Im bad.

Nami: Well that's it for today, sorry if it wasn't that funny.

Rukia: Please Read and Review

Wolfie: if not, DIE!!! * ax out*

Nami and Tomoyo: *waves* BYE!

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. Finally Updated thats lot of Reviews

Nami: Hi there, and welcome back to **The Anything and Everything Talkshow!****,** with me, Nami, as your host.

Wolfie: Me as a co-host

Rukia: and me as the other co-host

Yaya: HI!

Nami: Im sorry for not updating this story in months, but I had just gotten a new laptop and I didn't had my Microsoft word installed in my laptop. Also, I have been busy with school stuff, but now since summer is near, I may have more time to update.

Wolfie: YOU BETTER CONTINUE TO UPDATE THIS STORY! IF YOU DON'T THEN, I WILL *Takes out chainsaw*

Nami: That doesn't scare me Wolfie, plus you cant hurt me, since I am the author of this Talk show.

Ikuto: *has a bored expression* Can you please, just hurry this up, after all, not everyone has the time to read this and plus some of use are really busy.

Utau: *looks at Ikuto* you usually don't have much to do, why does today make it special?

Ikuto: ………….

Everyone: *looks at Ikuto*

Ikuto: ………… Be quite Utau

Nami: *sweat dropped* Ok, um well, lets just read the first set of questions ok.

Wolfie: MY QUESTION FIRST!

_What the hell? Your talkshow is funny! And I'm always acting mighty in my show too so all people who say that you're acting as if you were better than SC should shut up *glares and takes her new favorite weapon out: two swords linked with a chain*No offense Rukia...And how the hell did you know that I know CCS? *looks at her weirdly* And I actually can't write humor either...I just write that what comes up to my mind when I read the dare...Don't worry I'll make people review your story!* takes her swords* Now on to the dare!_

Iku-pon:Eat garlic, lots of garlic...then revive Amu and kiss her on the lips.

Amu:Revive Rima with a kiss on the lips...

Nagi: How about you write a big and long letter with your feelings for Nami in it?

Rima: *stabs the swords in her heart* this is never getting old!

Nikaido: Why are you a pervert?Seducing poor Utau like that?

Rukia: *hands Kuukai doll* This is a replacement until the real Kuukai finally understands that he loves you.

Kuukai: *gives special lesson about him loving Rukia* got it?

Nami:give me bubble gum!

Yaya and Kairi: *takes out two bombs and gives them to Yaya and Kairi* Have a nice time!Don't worry I'll let someone revive you when I feel like it!

Nami: *smiles* Thank you Wolfie, im glad that you find my talk show funny. Also, I love reading CCS, which is why I added Tomoyo in the last chapter. Maybe I would do the same like you do, with the special guest, just not in all the chapters. But then again, I don't want to come. Anyways, on towards the first dare. *looks at Ikuto* You know what to do.

Ikuto: *takes a whole bunch of garlic and begins to eat it. Once he finished eating it, he looked at Amu. He gulps and takes a deep breath. Then, he kisses her on the lips*

Amu: *She wakes up, seeing Ikuto kissing her on the lips. She blush's, but then she realized something. Amu eye's widen*

Everyone: *Just staring*

Amu: *push's Ikuto away from her* EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! WHY DOES YOUR BREATH TASTE AND SMELL LIKE ONIONS?

Ikuto: *looking bored* I was dared to.

Wolfie: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH, RICH THAT WAS RICH, HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Nami: Ok, anyways next one, Amu you have to Revive Rima

Amu: But my breath smells like Onions?

Nami: Just do it, before Wolfie goes crazy

Wolfie: *Still laughing for no reason*

Amu: *sigh's* Ok *She walks up to Rima and kisses the girl on the lips*

Rima: *opens her eye's and see's Amu kissing her. Her eye's widen* AMU! *she blush's*

Amu: Before you ask, I was dared, by Wolfie *points at the laughing Crazy girl*

Rima: Oh………….ok

Nami: NEXT!

Nikaido: I AM NOT A PERVET! That is all *then leaves*

Nami: okay? Anyways *blush's and looks at Nagi* well.

Nagi: ok *he walkes to an empty table and began to write a love letter to Nami:

Rima: what the-

Wolfie: *comes running at her with a sword* PERPARE TO DIE, RIMA!

Nami: again that is

Rima: *turns just in time, to get stabbed. She falls over dead*

Wolfie: HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, I WIN AGAIN, HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Rukia: *accepts the Kukai doll and blush's* Thank you

Kukai: *after listening to Wolfie* I see *Blush a bit*

Wolfie: *looks at Nami* GUM!

Nami: Here, have three whole packs of them *gives wolfie three packs of gum*

Wolfie: *smiles* YAY, GUM *starts chewing some of it*

Nami: as for Yaya and Kairi, I don't feel like having them killed, so no no for that Wolfie

Wolfie: *ignoring Nami, since she is chewing on gum*

Nami: *shrugs* Ok, anyways, next set of questions is form Rukia

Rukia: *smiles and clings to the Kukai doll*

Nami-chan! HI!

_Okay, anyway, I'll get my stupid cousin to review this!_

Chance? It's by Kusumi Koharu-chan!

Yeah, thanks for the Kuukai doll, Wolfie-chan! I hope the special lesson will do something...hopefully...If not, then I will switch to Byakuya! I still like Kuukai's personality--Bya-kun has had such a painful past.

Anyway, I still have to update! Oh, and I like Tomoyo too! But Cardcaptor Sakura is behind me right now. I don't read it.

Kuukai: Yo. Did the lesson from Wolfie do you any good?

Wolfie: Hontoni arigato!

Nami: Kiss Nagi!

Nagi: Kiss Nami!

Yaya: You like Kuukai? (mumbles about killing her)

Oh, yeah...

Utau: You like Kuukai? (also mumbles about killing her)

Kuukai: Ne, can I just give you a non-clinging hug?

I'm actually the youngest out of all the hosts.

Wow.

Scary.

No inspiration! Help!

Bye,

Akira Rikai, ByaYoru fan!

Nami: Hi

Wolfie: *Still chewing on the gum* your welcome *continues to chew her gum*

Nami: anyways Im glad you like Tomoyo as well, she's my favorite female girl character from all animes, Nagi being my favorite boy *squeals*

Kukai: *blush* Well *blush more* it did actually *looks away*

Rukia: *blush as well* Really?

Kukai: *nods*

Rukia: * smile and jumps on Kukai, giving him a bone crushing hug*

Kukai: *blushes and hugs her back*

Nami: ok next *looks at paper and smiles, while blushing* Oh Nagi

Nagi: *just finished writing his love letter to Nami, looked at her* yes

Nami: We have to kiss

Nagi: *blush and stands up next to her* ok *and then he leands in, kissing Nami on the lips*

Nami: *blush's bright red, making her face look like a tomato.

Nagi: *stops kissing her and then chuckles at her reaction* Daisuki Nami

Nami: *blush's* Daisuke Nagi *they kiss again*

Tadase: Um excuse me, but we still have a talk show to continue

Nami: *pulls away* oh yea, I forgot. *looks at the paper and looks at Yaya and Utau* do you girls like Kukai?

Rukia: *gives a death glare to both girls, as she continues to hug Kukai*

Yaya: *gulps* Yaya no like kukai, Yaya no like Kukai, YAYA NO LIKE KUKAI! *runs away, crying like a baby*

Utau: *looks bored* No, why would I like a kid?

Rukia: Take that back, Kukai is not a kid

Utau: To me he is *then walks away*

Nami: *sweat drops* Ok, well I don't have to answer the next question, since Rukia is already hugging Kukai, and it seems that he don't mind at all

Kukai: *blushing, and still being hugged by Rukia*

Nami: anyways, next review is from-

Wolfie: ME!

Nami: again?

Wolfie: You haven't updates in a long time, so I reviewed once more

Nami: *shrugs* Oh well, on to the questions

_I know that you probably want to hit me now but I'll just need to review this once again. First of all...the you complimenting yourself...let's say I'm egoistic and I don't even need anyone to compliment me...I do it myself and make the others agree *smirks* And it's good that your friends like your singing because One of my friends can sing well but because she sings all the times and pretty much modifies it a little bit (she sings some words longer than she is supposed to) so everyone is like...will you shut up for once? But she still continues to sing...and then I feel annoyed again...But what the heck I want to add some dares!These happen after the ones I gave before got it?*shows sword in a threatening way*_

Ikuto: Kill Amu or I'll kill her sadistically and make a video of it...

Tadagay: Revive Amu after I or Ikuto have killed her

Amu: *takes a big apple and dhoves it into her mouth while laughing*

Nagi: Gimme candy and a hug!

Nami: Drive somebody so crazy(not me) that they will set their selves on fire!

Utau: Revive Rima with a kiss on the lips

Rima: *slits stomach open and takes a look into it* Uh Rima what have you been eating? Your organs look disgusting! *slices her chest open*

Oh well that's it! *dramatic music* I will return! *leaves*

Nami: I guess im just an annoying person. I like to sing and so I usually annoy my bro at home, hehe. Anyways Ikuto

Ikuto: I would not kill Amu

Wolfie: FINE, then I will *takes out swords and starts running towards Amu* AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Amu: *being distracted by something to notice that Wolife was advancing towards her*

Wolfie: AMUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! *stabs the girl* HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA *She then looks at Nagi* hug? and CANDY!

Nagi: *A little freaked out of Wolfie* ok *he walks up to Wolfie and hugs her. After that, he takes out candy and gives some to her*

Wolfie: YAY

Nami: Drive someone crazy, hm lets see *looks around the room and finds Kairi reading a book quietly. She grins and takes out a electric guitar and begins walking towards him* Hey Kairi

Kairi: *looks up from his book* yes

Nami: listen to this *She starts playing the electiric guitar so crazy and loud, that it would drive anyone mad. Not to mention, she was playing randomly to*

Kairi: *not use to or liking loud nosie, dropped his book and covered his ears* Stop, please

Nami: *not listening to him*

Kairi: *begins to bang is head on the near by wall*

Nami: *continues to play like crazy intel she finishes her song* Oh yea, babe, that's what im talking about *strikes an A cord*

Kairi: *passed out from all the banging

Nami: now that that's over with, Utau is not here, so Rima will remain dead for the time being

Wolfie: Awwww

Nami: *shrugs* Next reviewer please

_Katrina_

_Nami: You should know who I am, which is the girl who reviews Wolfie's talkshow 10 times a week._

Wolfie: Hi, here's a very spicy California Roll.

Amu: Write a biography about Nana Mizuki.

Kairi: Tell Amu that you love her.

Tadase & Ikuto: Reactions...

Utau: Sing Lazy Lamhe.

Everyone Else: Hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi (I'm stopping now because it's harder to write "hi" infinite times using an iPod.

Right now, I am listening to Chale Jaise Hawaien from Main Hoon Na.

One of my favorite songs is Neal 'N' Nikki

My B-Day is on July 20.

Nami: yea I think I remember you, I haven't read much talk show stories and I haven't updated my own in a while, so I may have forgotten

Katrina: Wow

Nami: *shrugs* Anyways, on with the review

Wolfie: *takes the roll* THANK YOU *and begins to eat it*

Amu: *Some how gotten revived and saw her dare. She sigh's* Ok *she then walks off to write the biography. Once she is done, she comes back* What now?

Kairi: *wakes up and does the dare* Amu, I…..i……I LOVE YOU

Amu: O.O

Ikuto/Tadase: O.O

Nami: well

Ikuto: *runs up to Kairi and punch's him. After that, he hugs Amu* MINE!

Tadase: *sigh* whats the point, Amu-chan loves Ikuto-niisan

Nami: *patts his shoulder* don't worry, there would be someone out there who will love you

Katrina: You have a lot of fans after all

Nami: true

Tadase: *smiles* thank you guys

Nami/ Katrina: your welcome

Utau: *comes back and see's her dare* Ok

_Beete Sarak Sarak Ke, Dekho Ye Lazy Lamhe…_

_Chalte Khisak Khisak Ke Ye Lazy Lamhe, Lazy Lamhe_

_Kaisi Liye Khumaari, Dekho Ye Lazy Lamhe…_

_Palkein Bhaari Bhaari Ye Lazy Lamhe,_

_Dheela Chhodd Khudko Aa Tu Ungliyaan Phiraa… Phiraa…_

_Hasraton Ki Rasmein Tu Badan Pe Likh Ja… Likh Ja…_

_Dhadkan Hai, Oo-Oo-Oo-Oo…_

_Thehri Si, Oo-Oo-Oo-Oo…_

_Saansein Hain, Oo-Oo-Oo-Oo…_

_Gehri Si…. Oo-Oo-Oo-Oo…_

_Yeh…._

_Ye Lazy Lazy Lamhe… Lazy Lamhe-_

_Yeh…._

_Ye Lazy Lazy Lamhe… Lazy Lamhe_

_Beete Sarak Sarak Ke, Dekho Ye Lazy Lamhe…_

_Chalte Khisak Khisak Ke Ye Lazy Lamhe, Lazy Lamhe_

_Kaisi Liye Khumaari, Dekho Ye Lazy Lamhe…_

_Palkein Bhaari Bhaari Ye Lazy Lamhe,_

_Yeh…._

_Ye Lazy Lazy Lamhe…_

_Lazy Lamhe-Yeh…._

_Yeh…. Ye Lazy Lazy Lamhe… Lazy Lamhe_

_Ye Lazy… Lazy… Lamhe…_

_Ye Lazy… Lazy… Lamhe…_

_Rut Hai Ye Rut, Iss-Se Kaam Le Zaraa…_

_O Zaraa_

_Letaa Hai Bagal Mein Mausam, Thaam Le Zaraa…_

_Jaam De Zaraa…_

_Rut Hai Ye Rut, Iss-Se Kaam Le Zaraa…_

_O Zaraa_

_Letaa Hai Bagal Mein Mausam, Thaam Le Zaraa…_

_Jaam De Zaraa…_

_Aalsi Tammanaa Hai, To Aankhon Se Tu Pii…_

_Pii…_

_Aarzu Pighalne De Aur Haule Haule Jii…_

_Sharaabi, Oo-Oo-Oo-Oo…_

_Har Mann Hai, Oo-Oo-Oo-Oo…_

_Behki Si, Oo-Oo-Oo-Oo…_

_Sargam Haioo-Oo-Oo-Oo…_

_Yeh…._

_Ye Lazy Lazy Lamhe…_

_Lazy Lamhe-_

_Yeh…._

_Ye Lazy Lazy Lamhe…_

_Lazy Lamhe_

_Morr Ke Kamar, Ke Koi Dil Dhoond Le…_

_Dhoond Le…_

_Hothon Ke Kareeb Manzil Dhoond Le…_

_Dhoond Le…_

_Morr Ke Kamar, Ke Koi Dil Dhoond Le…_

_Dhoond Le…_

_Hothon Ke Kareeb Manzil Dhoond Le…_

_Dhoond Le…_

_Nasheela Sa Koi Manzar Dhoond Le…_

_Zulfon Ke Paas Ikk Ghar Dhoond Le…_

_Resham Sa, Lazy Lamhe…_

_Gunaah Kar, Lazy Lamhe…_

_Gungunee…Lazy Lamhe…_

_Si Chaahat Kar…._

_Yeh…._

_Ye Lazy Lazy Lamhe…_

_Lazy Lamhe-_

_Yeh…._

_Ye Lazy Lazy Lamhe…_

_Lazy Lamhe_

_Beete Sarak Sarak Ke, Dekho Ye Lazy Lamhe…_

_Chalte Khisak Khisak Ke Ye Lazy Lamhe,_

_Kaisi Liye Khumaari, Dekho Ye Lazy Lamhe…_

_Palkein Bhaari Bhaari Ye Lazy Lamhe,_

_Lazy Lamhe_

_Dheela Chhodd Khudko Aa Tu Ungliyaan Phiraa…_

_Hasraton Ki Rasmein Tu Badan Pe Likh Ja…_

_Likh Ja…_

_Dhadkan Hai, Oo-Oo-Oo-Oo…_

_Thehri Si, Oo-Oo-Oo-Oo…_

_Saansein Hain, Oo-Oo-Oo-Oo…_

_Gehri Si…. Oo-Oo-Oo-Oo…_

_Yeh…._

_Ye Lazy Lazy Lamhe…_

_Lazy Lamhe-_

_Yeh…._

_Ye Lazy Lazy Lamhe…_

_Lazy Lamhe_

_Spend Some Lazy Lamhe With Me…_

_C'mon Babe!_

Everyone: *clapping* HI!

Nami: Ok, this is the last review for the chapter

_Ayano mimi-chan  
_

_Hi I guess I'm new here anyway my questions and dares are not that evil *smiles innocently*_

Kairi and Nagi: Have a cookie

Yaya: Here have a candy

Amu and Tadase: French kiss each other or else wolfie will kill you

Ikuto: Alright here comes extreme torture

to a field of bombs and make sure to survive

of a building and survive

Yay Ikuto torture

Since I adore Kuukai: Uhmm Kuukai please I really beg you will you go on a date with me *eyes getting teary* please If you don't want to make me cry please accept it

Nami: *smiles* im glad that I can get a new reviewer, even when I don't update my story that much. Anyways, can I call you Mimi-chan? Tell me in your next review.

Nagi: *takes the cookie* Thank you * he begins to eat it*

Nami: *squeals* Nagi, looks so cute when her is eating a cookie

Nagi: *blush's*

Nami: Well, Kairi is passed out again, from Ikuto punching him, but I would gladly save his cookie for him *takes cookie and puts it away for when Kairi wakes up* As for Yaya, she ran away in fear from Rukia *takes the candy and put that away as well*

Amu: I don't want to French kiss Tadase

Tadase: *blushing, but staying quite*

Wolfie: *Takes out her swords* Do it, OR ELSE! *starts edvancing towards them*

Amu/Tadase: *both got scared and did as told. They bothe began French kissing*

Ikuto: *he got mad and began walking towards the two, when Nami stops him* What?

Nami: *grins* You have dares to do *shows him his dares

Ikuto: *sigh's* fine *he goes off*

**In a field filled with bombs**

Ikuto: Why?

A bomb next to him exploudes and ikuto begins running around the field like a cat, trying not to get killed.

Ikuto: WHA *runs away from a bomb* EHH *away from another* HISS *continues to do so*

Ikuto: CURSE YOU AYANO MIMI-CHAN!

**Back in the studio**

Nami: He still has another dare

**On top of a building**

Ikuto: *looks down* curse you Ayano mimi-chan *then he jumps down, surviving, but getting a lot of broken bones*

**Back in the studio**

Nami: Well, we won't be seeing Ikuto in a while

**Back with ikuto**

The ambulance found him and took him to the hospital

**Back with the others**

Nami: last question *looks at it*

Rukia: *she looks at glares at Mimi-chan*

Mimi-chan: What?

Rukia: *hugs Kukai again* MINE!

Nami: Sorry, but in order to go on a date with Kukai, you have to ask Rukia

Mimi-chan: oh, ok

Nami: Well this is the ending of the chapter

Nagi: *smiling* Hope you liked it

Amu: *crying after finding out that Ikuto was in the hospital* Please review *se begins running out of the studio* IKUTO!

Wolfie: if you don't the *helds out swords threantenly*

Nami: *smiling and grabbed onto Nagi's arm* Bye bye

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	6. The lazy chapter

Nami: Hello again and welcome to the **The Anything and Everything Talkshow** and with your host, Me!

Wolfie: Im Your Co-host, WOLFIE

Akemi: And me, as you other Co-host, Akemi, once named Rukia

Nami: Ok, im feeling a bit lazy today, so I might just get on with everything in the chapter, hopefully it would still turn out funny, or so. Anyways, first reviewer of the day is

Wolfie: ME!

Nami: Ok, on with the questions then.

_Wolfie  
_

_Haven't got much time! I have to go to school! And YAY! I'm the main killer in this series *smiles happily* Ne Nami, have you watched Tsubasa Chronicles? Just asking...Dares!_

Ikuto: Go eat something

Amu: Be a penguin

Katrina: HIIII!

Rima: *kicks her*

Nagi: *points at Nagi* Nagi kicked you!

Nami: Happy Halloween! *drops the chewed gum on her*

Utau: Go have a bloody wedding with Kairi!

Mimi-chan:It is nice to know that I'm the main killer here...

Yaya: become a Zombie!

Yeah I really didn't have much time for these dares so I wrote just what came to my mind...okay bye!

Nami: *smiles* Of course I read Tsubasa Chronicles, its one of my fav from CLAMP, besides Cardcaptor Sakura

Wolfie: YAY!

Nami: Ok Ikuto, go and eat something

Ikuto: *looks bored* Why?

Wolfie: *Takes out he two swords and looks at ikuto* JUST EAT SOMETHING

Ikuto: *rolls his eyes* Whatever *then takes a fish and starts eating it* Happy now *looks at Wolfie, bored*

Wolfie: *smiles* Yes

Nami: *shrugs* ok then, next question

Amu: *starts acting like a penguin*

Nami: *blinks* ok, at least she isn't resisting

Katrina: HI WOLFIE

Wolfie: HI!

Rima: *looking around boredly, intel Wolfie kicked her* WHO KICKED ME!

Wolfie: *points at Nagi* He did it *smiles innocently*

Rima: *glares at Nagi* Why you *starts coming after him, but stopped when Nami stood in front of him*

Nami: *glares* Don't even think about it *hugs Nagi*

Nagi: *smiles and sweatdropped*

Nami: *then looks at Wolfie* No dropping gum in my hair *glares*

Wolfie: *shrugs and ignores Nami* Yea yea

Nami: *rolls her eyes* Ok, well Mimi, now you know that Wolfie is the trouble maker one here

Mimi: I see

Wolfie: YOU BETTER BELEVE IT, HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Nami: *sweatdropped* Yaya, become a zombie

Yaya: But how? Yaya doesn't know how to be a zombie and yaya doesn't want to be a zombie

Wolfie: *looks at Yaya, and helds up her swords* BE A ZOMBIE

Yaya: *starts crying and runs away from Woflie*

Nami: Well that dare wont be done, and I can tell that this all seemed rushed wolfie. But, now, on to the next reviewer

Akemi: that would be me

_Hiroto Akemi__  
HI._

Mimi-chan...I don't mind anymore.

I am sooo ditching Kuukai. He. Is. Distasteful! He kissed Utau!

(screams)

Okay, anyways...I've moved onto Byakun!

If you will include Byakuya in the talkshow...?

Byakuya: Hiiiii! I want candy!

Nami: Congrats with Nagi...Anyways, my name is Akemi now...I will change my penname...

Nagi: Hug Naa-chan!

Mimi: Here's KUukai! (wraps him up and pushes him to her)

Ikuto: (hands him hammer) Hammer Amu with this.

Amu: Ikuto totally did that on purpose. It wasn't a dare. Don't listen to him.

Byeee!

Hiroto Akemi-chan~nya

Nami: Oh, I saw that chapter, when Kukai kissed Utau, haha, it was cute and sweet, XD. But im a bit upset, that Nagi is interested in Rima, but then again I should have known. Maybe I should ditch him as well *starts thinking*

Kukai/Nagi: *sweatdropped and laughs nervously*

Nami: But that would be for anoter time, so anyways on with the questions. *looks at Mimi* Do you still like Kukai?

Mimi: Maybe

Nami: ok then, anyways, who is Byakun? I might add him here, but first I need to know who he is?

Akemi: I'll tell you in my next review then

Nami: Smiles, ok then

Akemi: by the way, congressed with Nagi

Nami: *smiles* thank you, but now im thinking about liking someone else, I mean I do have a boy in mind, but I still do like Nagi as well, still thinking about it.

Akemi: *shrugs and then starts wrapping Kukai up and handing him to Mimi* Here you go, you can have him

Mimi: *blinks* um, thank you?

Akemi: *gives Ikuto a hammer* you know what to do

Ikuto: *takes the hammer and stares at it. Then he smirks and hammers Akemi with it* There you go *walks away*

Akemi: *has a huge lump on her head and looks angry* IKUTO! COME BACK HERE! *starts chasing after Ikuto*

Amu: *blinks and just stands there*

Nami: Ok then, next review

_Katrina  
_

_Isn't it Yaya's b-day tomorrow._

Yaya: Happy early/late/on time birthday! *gives her cake*

Amu: Heres a bowl of STRAWBERRIES (that was random)

Utau: Shouldn't you go meet other superstars? Hollywood or Bollywood? *gives her tickets*

Tadase: So you don't like Amu anymore?

Nagi: Every 10 minutes, switch to Nadeshiko then back to Nagihiko.

Amu: Stare and wonder. (Or does she know?)

I actually found good manga at the library *RARE*

Nami: *starts thinking* was it Yaya's b-day before?

Yaya: YES and no one said happy b-day to me *starts crying*

Wolfie: *looks at Yaya and takes out her swords again* THERE YOU ARE YAYA *starts advancing towards her*

Yaya: *see's Wolfie and starts running away again, crying* WHAAAAAAA!

Katina: But I was going to give her cake?

Nami: *shrugs* I guess you'll have to wait intel she comes back

Katrina: *nods* I guess *looks at Amu* HERE"S A BOWL OF STRAWBERRIES *hands the starwberries to her*

Amu: *blinks* um, thank you? *takes the bowl and starts eating the strawberries*

Utau: *takes the ticket and starts leaving* Thank you *leaves*

Tadase: *thinks about it* I don't think I do like Amu-chan like that anymore

Nami: Then I guess the following review, you wont mind it then

Tadase: *blinks in confusion* wha?

Nami: *smiles and then looks at Nagi* You know what to do, boya

Nagi: *sighs* do I have to?

Katrina: *nods* yes

Nagi: *sighs again* fine *dresses up as Nadeshiko*

Katrina: *looks at Amu*

Amu: *looks at Nagi* Na-N-n-NADESHIKO!

Nagi: *embarrassed*

Nami: *looks at Katrina* Really? What type of manga is it?

Katrina: I'll tell you later

Nami: *shrugs* ok, next review please

_Ayano mimi-chan  
_

_I really love this talkshow_

and yes nami-chan you can call me mimi

Since I'm in a bad mood today

Wolfie: kill tadase

Kuukai: I hate you *starting to get teary eyes* for not doing my dare *cries*

Amu: kiss a dog or if you want kiss a cat

Nagi and Kairi: good luck with these bloodhounds (gomen)

and here's what I've been waiting for Ikuto torture time

1. dress as a neko maid (girl)

2. don't talk to amu

3. go to a gay bar and flirt with them

4. jump of a mountain

5. after jumping go to the mental hospital and lock yourself there

Yaya: get me a triple choco banana split sundae with sprinkles, marshmallows and strawberrys asap

Nami: *smiles* Thank you very much

Mimi: *smiles back* your welcome

Nami: Well Wolfie is out, at the moment, chasing Yaya around, so I don't think she can go and kill him for you

Mimi: *pouts* aww

Nami: Well, since Akemi, does not like Kukai anymore, you can have him if you want

Mimi: I HATE HIM *starts cying*

Kukai: *sweatdroppes* why am I in the middle of this?

Nami: *shrugs* I guess your that popular

Amu: *holds up a cat and kisses it* yuck

Nagi (who is still dressed up as nadeshiko) and Kairi: *starts running away from the bloodhounds* AHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Nami: Poor Nagi

Katrina: *starts laughing* hahahahahahahahahaha

Nami: Well Ikuto is not here so-

*The door barges open and Akemi comes in, dragging ikuto, who has a bump on his head, but has a bored look on his face*

Akemi: *throws Ikuto* He's here

Nami: Ok then, on to your dares Ikuto

Ikuto: …

Akemi: *holding onto the female neko maid outfit and forces it on Ikuto*

Ikuto: *looks at Akemi and Katrina, annoyed* I hate you

Katrina: Well, sorry, but you still have more dares *grins*

Ikuto: *glares*

*After awhile, Ikuto had done all his dares, and is now inside a mental hospital, locked up*

Nami: like I said guys, I'm a bit lazy today, so I don't feel like typing out everything in the list, sorry Katrina

Katrina: *shugs* it's ok

Nami: Well as I said earlier, Wolfe isn't here right now, and so isn't Yaya, so on wit the next reviewer please

_YokoTenshi-chan  
_

_Yoko_

This is really good! Hm... I dont have much but...

Yaya: Go around singing the Tomato Song from Hetalia and smashing tomatoes in peoples faces. (If you need a link: .com/watch?v=8jxhn0StNOo )

Tadese: Spend a day one with my friend. Trust me, its scary. She's a fangirl who spazzes every time she hears a guy she likes name. (Who all are fictonal..)Like Light Yagame from Death Note and Pedro Maximof from X-Men. And if she had a death note, a lot of people would be dead. Oh, She'll probably run up to him screaming "OMG! TADESEEEEE!" And give him a hug of death. Then start doing... 'things' with him. I'm not entirely sure what they'd be but she'd have an evil grin while she's thinking about it... The kind that scares people.

Nagihiko: Hug me. I just feel like have a hug. Oh, and are hair's about the same length. Only if I actually had my hair down I'd be really hot. (Its like a pelt..)Oh, and braid my hair! (I dont know why...)

Ikuto: Character Change with Yoru and sing the Nyan Nyan song.

Is this okay?

Nami: ok, well Yaya isn't here at the moment, so her dare would have to be skipped sorry. But Tadase *looks at him*

Tadase: This is what you were talking about ealier wasn't it

Nami: *nodding* Yep, sorry

Yoko: Well, here comes my crazy fangirl friend

Fangirl: OMG, ITS TADASE! *runs up to him and hugs him, squezzing him really tightly*

Tadase: *being squezzed to death* um, help?

Nami: Sorry Tadase, but you have to go on a date with her, you were dared to.

Fangirl: THAT'S RIGHT, NOW LETS GO, I WANT TO DO 'THINGS' TO YOU *starts walking out, with Tadase in hand

Tadase: *cying, as he was being taken out*

Yoko: *looks at Nagi and smiles* HUG TIME

Nami: *glares, but allows Yoko to hug him*

Nagi: *who is dressed like himself and not as Nadeshiko* Fine *hugs Yoko back

Nami: She also wants you to know, your hair is the same length as her's and that she wants you to bread her hair

Yoko: *nodding, while still hugging Nagi*

Nagi: I see *then starts breading Yoko's hair*

Yoko: * ^_^ *

Nami: Ikuto is still in the mentail hospital, so he could not do that dare sorry. But now, on to my last review of the day, finally

_Katrina  
_

_Why am I reviewing again?_

ChocoMimi rocks! (the manga I read)

And I'm planning to go to Anime Castle to get Shugo Chara manga, but I don't know if I can go.

Tadase: Commit suicide in EVERY WAY POSSIBLE.

Yaya, Ikuto & Amu: *gives them loads of chocolate icecream*

Kukai and Utau: Go on a date.

Kairi: *hands him a book* Its Jessica's (my sister) diary, but it has NO DIARY ENTRIES, it has drawings, spells and nothing personal, this isn't the real one, Jessica has the real one, I gave you a copy.

Tadase: To make an object disappear, tap it twice and say "oh dear". It only works on inanimate objects, but this time *Tadase disappears*

Me: I would've brought Conner along to annoy Tadase, but he'd end up annoying Utau and Rima, and he's be yelling that Nagi's a perverted crossdresser, and he'd say that Amu is a pink haired jelly head. So I'm not bringing him. If you want me to, then just tell me. I still don't want to...

Rima: Then... Nami, please don't let Conner on the show.

A mysterious voice: Then she'll do the opposite.

Nami: I see, its from Katrina again

Katrina: *smiles* yep

Nami: Oh, so ChocoMimi is the manga you read? Sounds familiar

Katrina: IT ROCKS!

Nami: There's an Anime Catsle? Werid

Katrina: I WANT TO GO THERE!

Nami: well Ikuto and Yaya are still not here

**Somewhere with Yaya and Wolfie:**

Wolfie: COME BACK HERE, YOU BIG BABY! *still chasing Yaya, with her two swords*

Yaya: *still crying* WHAAAAA! MAMA!

**In the Mental Hospital with Ikuto:**

Ikuto: I TOLD YOU, IM NOT CRAZY!

**Back with the others:**

Nami: Here you go Amu

Amu: *gets the chocolate icecream and starts eating it* thank you

Nami: Utau is not here either, she left for Hollywood and I don't know when she might be coming back, and well, I don't know if Mimi still likes Kukai, so….

**In Hollywood with Utau:**

Utau: Come on, mama came to win *she is gamboling*

**In the studio:**

Katrina: I understand

Kairi: *takes the book* thank you, I will begin reading it *then starts reading*

Nami: I don't think Tadase has to say anything, because he is out on a date with a Fangirl

**With the crazy Fangirl and Tadase:**

Fangirl: *is walking towards Tadase, slowly* hehehe, come here, my cute Tadase

Tadase: *screaming* NO! *is cornered by the wall*

**With the others:**

Nami: so he is already gone. Well, maybe you can bring Conner, if you want, I don't really care, as long as he doesn't bother me, then I'm fine with it

Katrina: *smiles* then maybe I will

Nami: well that's it for the show

Everyone: YAY!

Nami: I hope you all liked it, because just as I said earlier, I was a bit lazy, so this chapter may seemed rused, but I hope it was still ok. Also, Mimi, Katrina and Yoko, if you girls want to be Co-host to my story, then reply to me in your review and I will do so.

Akemi: I'll also tell you about who Byakun is as well

Nami: *smiles* yep and maybe I may have my own gust in the next chapter, anyways *grabes Nagi*

Nami/Nagi: Please Review, Bye!

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	7. Author Note

**Hey guys, sorry for making you all think that this is another chapter. But I just want to imform you guys on something. **

**Im not going to make this talkshow very long. In fact, i am only going to make about three more chapters and then i will be done. I've been very busy, and had other things to do, so i will only make a few more chapters and then i will be done with this story.**

**I was planing on making this at least 20 chapters long, but instead i am only going to make this story Ten chapters long, maybe including this chapter as well. i might delete this chapter when i post my real one, but i just wanted to imform you about this.**

**Also, everyone who wants to be a co-host all that asked, will be but i will not accept any more because this story is about to end.**

**Other then that, i hope that you all can wait pationtly for the next chapter to come. Other then that, i hope that you all still read and review this story intel the very end.**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	8. The Crappy Chapter

Nami: Hello there and welcome once again to **The Anything and Everything Talkshow** staring your host, Me and my co-host's:

Wolfie: HI!

Akemi: Hello

Dana: Hey People!

Mimi: hey

Yoko: Hi

Katrina: Hey

Nami: ok, I think that's the rest of my co-host's so, im going to go straight to the questions. Akemi, will you please

Akemi: Ok, the first reviewer today is *look at cards* from Dana.

Dana: Yay!

_xXDana-SasakiXx _

_HIIIIII! ...I think this is my first time reviewing...I have no idea...Sorry..._

_Nami:Can I be a co-host? Please? I promise to review every chapter!_

_Ikuto:Go jump in a lake...After this. *whacks Ikuto with a baseball bat*_

_Nagi:Make out with Nami!_

_Rima:Straighten your hair!_

_Amu:Since all you're charas are based on cards...GO PLAY POKER!_

_Utau:Go play poker with Amu!_

_Kukai:Kick Ikuto, then blame it on Yaya._

_Yaya:Punch Ikuto, then blame it on Kukai._

_My dares are over...Yeah..._

Nami: Well Dana, this isn't your first time reviewing my story, you have before in my second chapter, and as for being a co-host. Yes you can be one *smiles*

Dana: Yay, Thank you *jumps up and down happily*

Nami: *giggles* ok next question.

Dana: *stops jumping and then turns to Ikuto. She smirks and then suddenly takes out a baseball bat out of nowhere and hits him in the head with it* Hahahahahahahahah!

Ikuto: *got hit on the head with a baseball bat, really hard* Ow! *then he turns and glares at Dana, who he knew it was her because of her suddenly laughter* Why you Bi-

Nami: Ikuto, your suppose to Jump in a lake

Ikuto: *glares at Nami and then barges out of the room to do what he was told*

Nami: *sighs* ok, next question. *looks at the cards and then blush's* Um, I think that's a bit extreme now don't you think Dana.

Dana: NO it is not! You will do it now.

Nagi: O/O

Nami: sighs* Fine *turns to look at Nagi* well you're the one who is suppose to do it

Nagi: *still blushing, but walks towards Nami and then leans close to her to kiss her*

Nami: *blushing*

**(Time skip~)**

Nami and Negi: *blushing red*

Nami: Um, next question

Rima: I can't straighten my hair, its naturally wavy so it will just go back to the way it is even if I do so

Dana: Oh

Nami: *still blushing* Amu, she wants you to go play poker with Utau

Amu: *sighs* ok fine, come one Utau

Utau: *sighs* fine fine *both began playing poker.

Yaya: Ikuto is not here, so I cant punch him

Kukai: I cant kick him either.

Nami: remember he went to go jump in a lake

Dana: Oh yea I forgot

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**(with Ikuto)**

Ikuto: *he stood infront of the lake and stared* Im not doing it *he turns around to leave, when suddenly someone pushed him*

Wolfie: *push's Ikuto into the lake* HAHAHAHA, I win!

Ikuto: *falls into the lake and then glares at Wolfie* When did you get here

Wolfie: *smirks* I've been here the whole time, NOW LETS GO *grabs a wet Ikuto and began walking back to the studio, while laughing crazily*

Ikuto: -_-

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**(Back with the others)**

Nami: *looks around and noticed that Wolfie wasn't around* Hue, didn't noticed she left *shrugs* oh well, next reviewer please.

Dana: This one is from Anglegirl

_anglegirl  
_

_i love you char show it relly funny and here's dare's_

_1-everyone has to jump of a cliff and fly for no reason but not tusiman (i know i did not spell it right i'm sometime a good speller) _

_2- nami and nagi have to be bf and gf. *my evil side comes in*_

_3- rime has to die 9876540000000000000000000 time._

_4- bring back iukto so he can do the evil dare but not get but fell the pain hahahahahahaha _

_5-let me be a guests_

Nami: Why thank you and yes you can be a guest for this chapter

Angle: Your welcome and thanks *smiles*

Nami: well I don't think everyone wants to jump off a cliff and I'm really lazy to do that, so no jumping off.

Angle: Awwww

Nami: *reads the next question and blush again* Me and Nagi as Bf and Gf

Nagi: *looks at the card and blush's himself* Ok

Angle: Yay

Nami: *sighs* lets give Rima a break for once ok

Rima: Finally!

Nami: As for Ikuto, he has yet to come back

*Suddenly the door to the build opened and in came Wolfie and a dripping wet Ikuto*

Nami: On second thought, he is here. Well next Reviewer.

_Yuuki-sama-13  
_

_my name isn't really yuuki it's Paige but I like the name yuuki. ok if ikuto is still in the mental hospital he gets out and goes up to amu and asks her to marry him and than amu screems no and slaps him with a fish. everyone reacts. all boys dance the to thrillar and all the girls do the carmelldancen dance. :D_

_peace out peps_

_love u all_

_Paige_

Nami: ok, this is a bit random, but lets see what I can do, Yuuki

Yuuki: ok

Nami: well Ikuto is back, but he's dripping wet and Amu is playing Poker with Uatu, but Ikuto

Ikuto: Ya ya, *walks up to Amu and taps her on the shoulder*

Amu: *turns around and looked at Ikuto* Ikuto?

Ikuto: *sighs* Will you marry me?

Amu: *blinks and the grabs a fish* NO! *slaps him with the random fish*

Nami: *blinks at the scene* Okay? Well as for the last two parts, I would love to do that, but maybe in my last chapter. But as for now, next Review please.

Yuuki: Fine *pouts* next reviewer is from Akemi

Akemi: Yay *smiles happily*

_Hiroto Akemi  
_

_Hey...Anyways, I'm reviewing..._

_Oh yeah, uh, if you like Ichiruki, I found a new story that's called The You Owe Me Lists..._

_Anyways again, "Byakun" is Kuchiki Byakuya from Bleach..._

_Nagi and Rima are okay-ish together, but I don't really care for them..._

_Shugo Chara Encore sucks..._

_Anyways, dares!_

_Ikuto: It's your death today. (gives him another hammer, this time Amu-attracted, only Amu-attracted so that he can only hit Amu) HIt Amu. No excuses. A dare is a dare. And then hit yourself with an Ikuto-attracted hammer. There are no other hammers or weapons for you to switch to._

_Kuukai: (blows up soccer balls on him) Take that!_

_Yaya: Congrats with Kairi!_

_Kairi: Same!_

_Amu: Act emo for the rest of the chapter._

_Rima: Say "the answer is crap" at the most random moments of the talkshow._

_Nami: Hug whoever you like now._

_Whoever-Nami-Likes-Now: Hug her back._

_Byakuya: Hi-hi! I want chocolate this time!_

_Okay, that's pretty much it._

_Bye!_

Hiroto Akemi~nya

Nami: I see, sorry I just never paid attention to Bleach before *sweat drops*

Akemi: Its ok

Nami: *turns to Ikuto, who is now eating the fish that Amu had hit him with* um, Ikuto, you are suppose to hit Amu with a hammer that is only attracted to her.

Ikuto: *blinks* Bu-

Akemi: No excuses

Ikuto: *sighs" fine *goes take the Amu attracted hammer and walks up to Amu. He gulps and then hits her on the head with it*

Amu: *gets hit by the hammer and then glares at Ikuto. She then grabbed the Ikuto Attracted Hammer and hits him on the head with it*

Ikuto: ~_~

Akemi: Hey, Ikuto was suppose to hit himself with the hammer, not Amu!

Nami: *shrugs* well he got hit, that's all that matters ok.

Kukai: *gets a soccer ball blowen up on his face. He then blinks out of confusion* Eh!

Nami: *giggles* moving on

Kairi: *blush's* um, thank you

Yaya: *smiles and attaches herself to kairi* Thanks~

Akemi: *smiles* Your welcome

Nami: *blush's* Well the one I like is from this manga/ video game series called Heart no Kuni no Alice, or Alice in the Country of Hearts. He's the cherish cat, and his name is Boris *smiles happily*

Boris: *comes in the room looking around* whats going on?

Nami: *smiles happily and hugs him* you are in my talkshow

Boris: *blinks, but hugs Nami back* ok

Negi: *looks at them, a bit jealouse*

Rima: That was a crappy answer

Akemi: *smiles* yay *hugs Byakuya*

Byakuya: I want Chocolate

Nami: *gives him chocolate* Ok, next!

Akemi: This review is from Mimi-chan

Mimi: ^_^

_Kawaii nekomimi-chan  
_

_I want kuukai now *pouts*_

_amu go piss tadase off pweaty pwease_

_yaya where's my triple choco banana split sundae with sprinkles, marshmallows and strawberrys_

_nagi and kairi cookies_

_kuukai here double chocolate cake_

_iku-nyan_

_a mouse_

_minna watashi wa gay_

_mount fuji without any clothing except boxers_

Nami: Well you can have him now, since Akemi dosent wants him

Akemi: That's right

Kukui: What am i? a prize!

Nami: *nods* yes, yes you are

Kukai: oh

Mimi: Yay *attaches herself on his arm.

Nami: Um, Tadase isn't in this chapter today, lets just say what happened the last time, caused him to not come in

Mimi: oh

Yaya: *blinks* Yaya ate it!

Mimi: WHAT!

Yaya: Sorry

Mimi: Oh I'll show you sorry, come here *begins chasing Yaya around

Yaya: wha *begins running, while crying like a baby*

Nami: *sweat drops* ok

Nagi and Kairi: Thank you *takes the cookies happily*

Mimi: *stops chasing Yaya and goes up to Kukai, while giving him a cake* here you go, I made it out of love *blush's*

Kukai: *smiles* thank you *and begins eating it*

Mimi: Yay * X3 *

Ikuto: Well I always eats mouse's anyways *goes and eats a mouse* oh and minna watashi wa gay *he decided to do what he was told*

Nami: no falling off places, so Next!

Mimi: *pouts* ok, next one is from Katrina

_Katrina  
_

_Yaya: Eat candy and be hyper till someone puts veggies in front of you._

_Co-hosts: Julie is thinking of changing her name to Umi._

_Ikuto, Nagi, Kukai: Sing the Waffle Song._

_Tadase: Keep singing the "Barbie Girl" song until someone kills you._

_Kairi: Ever thought of skipping a grade?_

_Amu: Did you ever think that Ikuto had depression?_

_Ikuto: Wear a color besides black._

_Tadase: Revive, then cosplay Utau._

_Utau: Kill Tadase for making fun of you._

_Tadase: Revive, then teleport to a random place and keep saying "the answer is 27"_

_Utau and Amu: Kick Ikuto where it would hurt the most._

_Ikuto: *gives him a bag filled with catnip*_

_Utau: Sing "Hitorijime" from Rosario Vampire_

_Charas: When someone asks you a question, say that you're a gummy bear._

_Yaya: Ask the charas a question._

Nami: Yaya, eat candy *hands the small girl candy*

Yaya: *smiles* Ok *begins eating it and then began to get all hyper* Yhaoooo! *jumps around hyperly*

Nami: *sighs*

Kairi: *walks up to Yaya and puts a piece of broccoli in front of her*

Yaya: *stops jumping around and shrieks in horror* Nooooo!

Nami: whose Julie again? Or Umi for that matter since she is changing her name?

Katrina: I'll tell you later

Nami: *shrugs* ok, oh and Tadase isn't here today, so any review to him is not going to be answered.

Rima: That's a crappy answer

Nami: *sighs* anyways, next question

Ikuto, Nagi and Kukai: Fine

_**do you like wffles  
yeah we like waffles  
do you like pancakes  
yeah we like pancakes  
do you like french toast  
yeah we like french toast  
dodododo cant wait to get a mouth full waffles waffles waffles dodododo cant wait to et a mouth full  
do you like waffles  
yeah we like waffles  
do you like pancakes  
yeah we like pancakes  
do youlike french toast  
yeah we like french toast  
dodododo cant wait to get a mouth full**_

Nami: Ok

Kairi: Yes, but I decided to not do so

Katrina: oh I see

Amu: yes, but I never bothered to ask him if he did

Ikuto: your mean

Amu: so

Ikuto: *-_-* Im off *goes to dress up in brown* there, I'm not in black anymore

Katrina: Yay *hands him a bag of catnip*

Ikuto: *takes the bag and begins eating it*

Amu and Utau: *goes and kick Ikuto where it hurts the most* haha

Ikuto: *falls on the floor in pain*

Yaya: *looks at the chara'a* Whats your favorite sweet of all times?

The chara's: Im a gummy bear!

Yaya: *blinks in confusion*

Nami: You know what im going to say now

Katrina: The next reviewer is from Wolfie

Wolfie: FINALLY!

_Kuroda Chiaki  
_

_You don't know who Byakun is? *is shocked* Well, I'm happy that you updated! It shows me that you're still alive ^^..._

_Yaya: It's okay, you don't have to be a zombie anymore..._

_Ikuto: I didn't get to see you in the maid costume...*hands cat princess costume* Dress up, kitty boy..._

_Nami: I'm too lazy to think of other dares...so *takes pill that makes her go on rampage* Have fun trying to stop me..._

_^^Sorry, just your laziness is contagious..._

Nami: Well like I said, I don't pay attention to Bleach that much and thanks, im really lazy which is why I don't update as often as my brother does

Yaya: *smiles* yay, Yaya didn't want to be a Zombie

Ikuto: *rolls his eyes and takes the dress* Fine *goes to get changed, again*

Wolfie: Yay!

Ikuto: *comes back dressed up as a cat princess* happy?

Wolfie: Very

Ikuto: *rolls his eyes*

Nami: its ok, im actually to lazy to write down more details in this chapter

Wolfie: *takes the pill and goes on a rampage* MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Nami: Well the next review is from Yoko

Yoko: Yep yep yep

_YokoTenshi-chan  
_

_Oh~_

_Being a co-host sounds fun..._

_Tadese: You know you have the same-or a similair- hairstlye as Yuki from Fruit Basket? Do you know the episode where Yuki has to dress up as a girl because of his Sempais? Dress up in that dress. Or else... And make sure everyone sees you._

_Yaya: Shove candy in peoples faces._

_Amu: Wear all pink and call yourself a strawberry_

_Rima: Shrink ray time! (Shrinks Rima to one inch) Now your really short! Wait... Where did I get a shrink ray? Eh, my friend thinks I'm an alien anyways. (The one who likes Tadese. She also thinks she's a humanoid from a planet my people are at war with)_

_I think that's it..._

_Nami: Tadase isn't here today, but I did notice that fact as well_

_Rima: That's a crappy question_

_Nami: ya ya_

_Yaya: Yay, more candy!_

_Yoko: *shinks Rima with a shrink ray* now your smaller then ever Haha!_

_Rima: *crosses her arms* Now that really was a crappy question_

_Yoko: *shrugs* oh well, anyways, the next reviewer is from Be-Bee_

_bma925  
_

_Aw! that sucks well if you can do this for me that would be awesome!_

Ikuto: you and Amu swicth charas then have a battle to the death! JK! JK! actually have a modeling contest to see who rocks who charas better

Amu: um... say you are in love with Ikuto and then have a full blown make out(that is oppitional of course Nami-chan choose)

Kukai: play a soccer game and purposely lose ,destroying your pride! HAHA! luv ya still

Utau: sing Ignorance by Paromore and Best Friend and uh actually just sing till you lose your voice

Nagi: juggle Rima and Yaya till arms fall off

Rima: tied down to a chair and force to watch all seasons of Barney

Lulu: eat 7 cakes all of them are 7 layered

Yaya: tied to chair and watch as Lulu eats the cake

Kairi: um... just dance for 24 hours straight

Tadase: Are you gay? and if you were or are who do you like best Ikuto Kairi Kukai Nagihiko?

Nami: have soom cookies!

doesn't matter if you choose any of these if you choose one of them to do thank ya!

from Be-Bee (also known as bma925)

Nami: I know and I'm sorry, but I'm still glad that you like my story *smiles*

Be-Bee: Your welcome

Ikuto and Amu: *both having a modeling contest, but Ikuto wins because to fangirls, he is hotter*

Amu: Im in love with Ikuto, but I am not making out with him *blushing*

Nami: *smirks* fine, but next time you might have to *says it in a sing song voice*

Amu: Oh my

Nami: Don't feel like amking Kukai lose or Utau sing, so yea

Be-bee: Its ok

Nagi: Im not strong enough to juggle people *sweat drops*

Rima: That's a crappy question

Nami: Cookies! *starts eating it* Thank you Be-bee

Be-Bee: Your welcome

Nami: would you mind telling everyone who the last reviewer is?

Be-Bee: not at all, the next reviewer is from Katrina, once again

Katrina: Yep

_Katrina  
_

_Why do I think I was the last one to read the last chapter of Shugo Chara Encore?_

_Amu & Kairi: Go eat sushi._

_Rima: Pat Nagihiko on the head for absolutely NO REASON at all._

_Kukai & Utau: *pushes them into a tiny closet*_

_Ikuto: Somebody edited a picture of you and made it look like the cover of a magazine._

Nami: I don't think you were the last one, in fact I just recently finished reading it

Katrina: Yay, so I'm not the last one after all

Nami: Yep

Amu and Kairi: *goes to eat Sushi*

Rima: *begins patting Nagi on the head*

Nagi: *blushs*

Kukai and Utau: *been pushed inside a closet* …..

Mimi: KUKAI!

Katrina: Hehehehehehe

Ikuto: really? Werid

Nami: well that's it everyone. That was the last of the questions

Akemi: really? Wow, that was long

Wolfie: I WANT MORE!

Katrina: I had two, so im fine

Yoko: and this story is going to end so

Dana: oh well

Nami: Well its like I said, this story is going to end soon. So two more chapters and I will be done. But I will tell you one thing, I will try to make the last chapter a blast.

Co-host: YAY!

Rima: this was a Crappy Chapter

Nami: *glares at her* oh give it a rest already

Rima: * -_- *

Nami: *grabes Boris and Nagi* See you soon

Boris and Nagi: Please Reivew ~


	9. AN, Last chapter sorry guys

**A/N: Hey guys. Sorry to dissapoint any of you guys, but i have decided to end my 'The Anything and Everything Talkshow!'. Its been months already, and i only have gotten about three reviews for my last chapter. I was hoping to have at least up to 7 to 10, so i can end my talkshow really good, but i guess you all have to deal with the rushed chapter instead. **

**Im sorry, for those who liked my talkshow and who had reviewed my last chapter, but my story ends here. I have lost intrest in it and maybe somewhere in the future i will write a proper ending to my talkshow. But for now, my story will have to come to an end.**

**Thank you all for those who had read and reviewed my talkshow, i am very happy that you all did so. But for now, i must say goodbye to you all, and hope to see you next time when i ever right a new talkshow.**

**Your's turley,**

**Nami~**


End file.
